justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Just Dance 2015
Just Dance 2015 ist ein Spiel aus der Just Dance Spielereihe und ist das sechste Spiel. Das Spiel ist erhältlich für Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, und PlayStation 4. Es wurde am 21. Oktober in der NTSC Region am''' 21. Oktober 2014''' veröffentlicht und für die PAL Region am 23. Oktober 2014. Gameplay Wie bei den vorherigen Spielen, ist das Ziel des Spiels, die Bewegungen der Tänzer auf dem Bildschirm entweder mit dem Einsatz von einer Handheld-Fernbedienung (Wii, Wii U, PS3 und PS4) oder eine Kamera (Xbox 360, Xbox One und PS4) zu folgen. Im etwa selben Zeitraum wurde Just Dance Now, eine App mit der man auf einem internetfähigem Bildschirm Just Dance spielen kann. Sie wurde am 25. September 2014 veröffentlicht. Party Master Modus ist für die Wii U zurückgekehrt, aber nicht für Xbox 360 und Xbox One. Sweat Routinen, Mashups, Non-Stop Shuffle (Nach dem Ausfallen in Just Dance 2014), Extrem Versionen, Alternaiv Routinen und Sweat Mashups kehrten auch zurück. Mit der neuen Community-Remix-Funktion kannst du der Trainer in Just Dance sein! Nimm dich mit der Konsolen Kamera auf, während du tanzt und teile es mit anderen um über den besten Tanz abzustimmen. Das Just Dance-Entwicklungsteam wird dann eine spielbare Song Routine veröffentlichen so, dass die anderen Spieler zusammen tanzen können! Fordere weltweit Menschen heraus mit der neuen Herausforderer-Funktion. Die Spieler müssen nicht einmal online zur selben Zeit sein. Just Dance Wall gibt dir außerdem die Möglichkeit, deine Statistiken und wildesten Tänze zu teilen! World Dance Floor kehrt zurück! Tanze mit egal wem auf der Welt. Trete einer Virtuellen Tanzbühne bei, such dir Verschiedene Seiten aus und check die Online-Ratings anderer aus! Mit dem Karaoke Modus, kannst du den angezeigten Liedtext nachsingen. Zeige dein Talent oder albere einfach mit deinen Freunden herum! Die aktualisierte Autodance ™ -Funktion zeichnet Spieler auf, während sie tanzen um kurze, lustige, Videos zu erstellen. Autodance Videos werden nun automatisch erzeugt, während du tanzt, so kannst du sie sofort teilen! Für die Xbox wird eine Festplatte benötigt. Covers PS4 (NTSC)= |-| PS4 (PAL)= |-| PS3 (NTSC)= |-| PS3 (PAL)= |-| Wii (NTSC)= |-| Wii (PAL)= |-| Wii U= |-| Xbox 360= |-| Xbox One= Menü und Design Ähnlich wie Just Dance 2014, hat Just Dance 2015 ein ähnlich aussehendes Menü. Durch die Auswahl eines Songs kannst du den Party Master Modus oder eine neue Playlist-Option auswählen. Der World Dancefloor ist jetzt am unteren Rand des Bildschirms vorhanden und die Just Dance Wall an der Oberseite des Bildschirmes. 10172628 726608664052146 1315272687867024576 n.jpg 10343657 726608667385479 1533567306587165299 n.jpg Track listing Dieses Spiel enthält 43 Songs. * "*" - weist daraufhin, dass dieses Lied gecovert worden ist. * () - weist auf den Interpret hin, der das Lied gecovert hat. * (N) - NTSC (Nord und Süd Amerika) Exclusivität; DLC für PAL Region * (P) - PAL (Europa und Australien) Exclusivität; DLC für NTSC Region * (U) - Durch Uplay verfügbar * (60Min)- Tanze 60 Minuten lang, um dieses Lied zu erhalten;nicht in den USA und Canada verfügbar. * (2014) - Auch in Just Dance 2014 * (K) - Auch in Just Dance Kids * (K2) - Auch in Just Dance Kids 2. * (Angled) - Im Lied wird mehrmals gezoomt. * (SL) - Dieser Modus ist eine "Sing Mit" Routine. * (NCH) - Dieses Lied ist nicht in Just Dance 2015 China. * NOW - Auch in Just Dance Now. Alternativ Routinen Community Remix Jedes Lied wird einen Community Remix haben. * (RW) - Dieser Remix wurde für die Wii entfernt. * (X) Dieser Remix wurde auf allen Konsolen entfernt. Community Remix is currently available for: VIP VIP-Modus ist sehr ähnlich wie der Community Remix und VIP (World Dance Floor) Modus. Doch anstatt mehrere verschiedene Clips von Spielern, ist das Video ein einzelnes Video von einer Berühmtheit die zu diesem Lied tanzt. * © Vip tanzt zur klassischen Version. * (FB) dieser Tanz hatte einen Fehler der behoben worden ist. * (N) Dieser Tanz ist nur in der NTSC Region verfügbar. * (WDF) Dieser Vip ist auf dem World Dancefloor. * (X) Dieser Tanz ist nicht mehr verfügbar. Dance Mash-Ups Dance Mash-Ups sind erhältlich. Duett Mashups kehren nach einem Fehlen in Just Dance 4 und Just Dance 2014 zurück. * "*" - gecovered * (U) durch Uplay erhältlich (oder 20 Mojo coins auf der Wii Wii) * (S) - Sweat Mashup * (M) - Monats Mashup * (D) - Duett Mashup * © - Dance Crew Mashup * (N) - NTSC Exclusivität * (P) - PAL Exclusivität Party Master Modus Alternativ Routinen Dieses Spiel hat 10 Alternativ Routinen. Eins davon ist nur für PAL und eins ist ein DLC. Downloadable Content * (F) - Freier DLC * (XF) - Dieses Lied ist kein freier DLC mehr. * (NOW) - Dieses Lied war als erstes in Just Dance Now. * (4) - Dieses Lied war als erstes in Just Dance 4. * (4D) - Dieses Lied war als erstes in Just Dance 4 als ein DLC. * (4XPW) - Dieses Lied ist als ein DLC für Xbox 360, PS3 und Wii auf Just Dance 4. * (2014) - Dieses Lied war als erstes in Just Dance 2014. * (2014D) - Dieses Lied war als erstes in Just Dance 2014 als ein DLC. * (N) - Nur für die NTSC Region verfügbar. * (P) - Nur für die PAL Region verfügbar. * (JDWiiU) - Auch in Just Dance Wii U. * (WU) - Nur für Wii U. * (H) - Erhältlich wenn die Wii gehackt ist. * (NXO) - Nicht für Xbox One erhältlich. * (XO) - Nur für Xbox One erhältlich. * (SL) - Sing Mit Modus * NOW - Auch in Just Dance Now. Am Tag der Veröffentlichung des Spiels 23. Oktober 2014 25. November 2014 20. Januar 2015 February 24th 2015 Keine Angaben Trivia * Das ist das erste Just-Dance Spiel seit Just Dance 3, das in Amerika vor Europa erschienen ist. * Das ist das erste Spiel, in dem Trios klassische Tänze sind. * Just Dance 2015 ist das Spiel mit der zweit niedrigster Anzahl von Liedern (42) nach Just Dance. (32 Lieder) * Nach dem Fehlen in Just Dance 4 und 2014, kehren die Duett Mashups zurück. * This is the second time in a classic mode of a song that the lyrics are on the middle of the screen, rather than having it on the bottom left side of the screen. This was first used in the duets of Just Dance 2. * Der Mashup Hintergrund basiert auf den Hintergrund der Mashups in Just Dance 3 * Das ist das erste mal dass, ein Tänzer aus einem Mehrspielertanz alleine in ein Mashup eingefügt worden ist. ** Im Dark Horse Mashup wird nur T1 benutzt . ** Der Fuchs aus The Fox wird allein im Holding Out for a hero Party Master Modus genutzt. * Mashups haben erstmalig Themen. * Es gibt nur 5 Party Master Modi in diesem Spiel. * Der Battle Modus und On-Stage Modus kehren nicht zurück. * Dieses Spiel enthält viele Spielfehler (bugs). * Rock n Roll, hat ein falsches Preisschild ($2.99 anstatt $1.99). * Whenever an alternate mode is unlocked, it will most likely have a message near it. Here are the attributed messages for the alternate modes: ** The Fox: "Feel like sleeping in the tent?" ** Happy: "Ready to sing like a crooner?" ** Diamonds: '"Find out how you can dance while sitting!" ** '''I Love It: '"Ready for the changing of the Guards?" ** '''Bad Romance: "Are you ready for the hardest Just Dance song ever?" ** Walk This Way: "Are you old school?" ** It's My Birthday: "Ready to celebrate your birthday in India?" ** Papaoutai: "Can you dance African?" *** Summer ''and ''Let It Go, are, of course, the only exceptions. * Der Preis für Alternative Routinen ist €2.99/300 Wii Points obwohl in älteren Spielen der Preis €1.99/200 Wii Points beträgt. * Es ist das erste Mal, dass Just Dance nicht für die KCAs nominiert worden ist. * Auf der Wii, hat der Avatar von ''Jump in the Line ''einen falschen Preis. 50 Mojo Coins statt 5. Fotos Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Just Dance 2015